Farewell
by Aglie
Summary: Antes de q Ed cruce la puerta, tendrá que afrontar una de las peores pruebas: dejar atrás todo, incluso a quien ama.X favor, dejen reviews!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full metal no son míos, bla, bla, bla... espero disfruten esta corta historia!

El tiempo parecía detenerse a la vista de Rizenbul: sus casas, su paisaje casi no habían cambiado… tal vez permanecía así para recordar a los ausentes la calidez de la tierra natal.

Mientras los últimos rayos del Sol bañaban este apacible lugar, se oyó un gran ruido proveniente del taller de las Rockbell. Era Winry, a quien por enésima vez se le habían caído algunas de sus herramientas.

Últimamente había estado preocupada, más que de costumbre, por la suerte de esos dos. Había descubierto al homúnculo creado por los Elric aquel fatídico día y, aunque se repetía una y otra vez que Ed y Al serían lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarlo, sentía una extraña sensación… ¿y si no los volvía a ver?,y aún más… ¿y si no _lo_ volvía a ver?...

Poco a poco, su mente parecía entrar en un negro abismo, en el de la desesperación. Si tan sólo le hubieran permitido ir con ellos… pero no, siempre eran las mismas tontas excusas "es peligroso" "no queremos que algo malo te suceda"… ¿Por qué la trataban como a una niña?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no reparó en que la noche había llegado, extendiendo su oscuro velo sobre el taller. Si no hubiera sido por su abuela Pinako, allí habría permanecido lanzando todo tipo de reproches.

No era frecuente ver a Winry así. Adivinando la causa de su consternación, Pinako trató de animarla, diciéndole "ellos volverán, siempre lo hacen". Su nieta solo pudo esbozar una amarga sonrisa…

* * *

En un amplio salón dorado, de pie, se encontraba Edward Elric. Observaba sus manos… ¡el implante había desaparecido!, mas Al no se encontraba ahí. Debía tomar una resolución: prometió devolver a su hermano su cuerpo y así lo haría, sin importar decir ¿adiós?

En tanto dibujaba en sí mismo círculos de transmutación, trataba de evadir los recuerdos de las personas que dejaría atrás… a Mustang y sus sarcasmos… ¿los extrañaría? "¡Ya lo creo!" se dijo irónicamente; al mayor Armstrong y sus músculos "nunca tendré unos como los suyos"… a su pesar, recorría su memoria una y otra vez.

Pero ese dulce recuento tenía que detenerse, pues de seguirlo terminaría por dar marcha atrás a su decisión. Colocó las manos en el centro de su pecho y se encontró frente al gran pórtico que lo separaría de su mundo ¿por un tiempo?

* * *

Medianoche. Llevaba más de una hora tratando de conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de Pinako no eran suficientes, después de todo ¿qué sabía ella? Conforme los minutos avanzaban, el cansancio venció el enojo que la abrazaba. Se sumió en un profundo sueño.

¡Qué cosa tan más extraña! Se encontraba en un gran espacio blanco y, frente a ella, se alzaban dos figuras. Una le era conocida, era Edward; la otra no tenía idea de que se podía tratar: era algo parecido a una puerta ¿a dónde conduciría?

Su amigo avanzaba decididamente. ¿No iba a voltear a verla¿Sabía que se encontraba ahí? Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Ed y lo sujetó por el brazo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó (o más bien le gritó).

- ¡Winry! – exclamó él volviéndose - ¡Qué rayos haces aquí!

- ¡Te he preguntado a dónde vas!

Edward no supo que responder… todos los momentos vividos con aquella entrañable amiga empezaron a invadirle. Pero¿si se trataba de una ilusión¿Era Winry quien en verdad se dirigía a él¿Y si sólo era una manifestación de sus miedos? Sin embargo era tan real… volvió su mirada hacia los ojos de Winry. En ellos, vio su reflejo y algo más… el brillo que despedían no podía emanar de una fantasía.

- ¿En qué tanto estará pensando? – se preguntaba Winry.

Edward se acercaba a ella… era ahora o nunca. Había anhelado ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo y nunca se imaginó que sería el primero, y tal vez el último. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la persona amada y dulcemente, acercó sus labios a los de ella.

- ¿Es esto un sueño¿Por qué, entonces, siento que su calor me invade? – se decía Winry mientras le dejaba hacer. Ella también respondió con un cálido beso.

Él quería que ese momento hubiera durado por siempre, mas recordó la razón por la cual se hallaba en aquel lugar. Bajo su mirada al suelo… ¿por qué sucedía ahora, cuando estaba a punto de abandonarla?

Winry tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Edward y le interrogó con la mirada. Él… reuniendo todo su valor, mirando sus hermosos ojos, profundos como el océano, dijo: "suceda lo que suceda, siempre te amaré". Y, safándose de sus brazos, echó a correr hacia la puerta.

Confundida por lo que sucedía, lo dejó ir… y vio como su silueta se perdía entre la oscuridad de la puerta… entonces, despertó.

* * *

"Vaya sueño!" se dijo Winry "tan real, tan vívido…". Embebida aún por aquellos besos, no quería recordar lo que había sucedido después. ¿Qué significaba¿No lo volvería a ver?

Pasaron los días. Al había recuperado su cuerpo y Ed no aparecía. ¿Por qué no estaban juntos, si habían trabajado tanto? "Seguramente" – se decía – "los militares le habrán mandado a investigar algo". Pero ella sabía que se engañaba.

Aquella vez, ante la puerta, se había despedido de él. Pero¿por cuánto tiempo? Sólo le quedaba atenerse a las palabras de la buena Pinako.


End file.
